Lost Files
by Leoparda
Summary: Tifa is in the middle of a investigation after witnessing a horrific event. She is set to find out who's the real enemy behind the event and isn't going to back down this time.


**Author's note: Hey everyone :), I've decided to come up with a pretty cool idea for a new story and here it is. This story is only going to have at least seven chapters and the next chapter will be updated soon. Enjoy :).**

* * *

Lost Files

* * *

The Scorpion's Plan

"Oh my..." Tifa gasped to herself in pure shock and held a hand to her mouth as she surveyed the entire scenery in front of her: a lot of blood is seen spread all across the walls and ceilings of the whole room, but no bodies were actually there in sight. Tifa continued to witness the whole dramatic scene in front of her while she tried to explain the possible murder scene that was happening in her life so far. Tifa needed to know exactly what was going on in this horrible and horrific scenery that's taking place in front of her. Tifa also wanted to know **who** exactly is behind this bloody murder so far. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt or murdered anymore. Tifa **needed** help, of course, but not the type of help that's related to mental illness or something like that. She needed assistance. Someone who could assist her in any kind of trouble. Tifa pushed the thought aside and focused on her reality so far. "Tell me something please.. who's behind all of this?" She asked towards a small group of people who were just outside of the scenery surveying the whole bloody mess. They too, were shocked, in fact, so shocked, that they couldn't bring up a good answer for Tifa, and they were alreadythe first to study the blood stained room. One of them said to Tifa, "Well... we're not sure who did all of this. We're just seeing this disaster for the first time. Sorry but we just don't know." Tifa looked at them and sighed to herself. "Ok, ok. It's fine. I'll just call the cops to let them know about this sooner." She said to the man whose him and the group were already entering the red bloody room in order to get a closer look of the scenery. Tifa dialed the number of the police straight into her phone and waited for someone to pick up. Once she picked up the call, Tifa briefly explained to them about the mysterious bloody murder or event that already happened in her life. "Yes.. yes, that's correct. No, I'm not the only one that was there at the scene. Yes, yes. Ok. Thank you." With that, Tifa closed her brief call and waited for the police to arrive soon at the scenery thus far. In about six minutes, the police finally arrived. They were also surprised at how much blood is seen while surveying the scenery. "So, Tifa, did someone who was dangerous enough did this behind your back?" One male cop asked her. Tifa shook her head slightly. "Well.. I'm not so sure. I honestly don't know how all of this actually happened. I just already saw this over several minutes ago." She told them. "..Ok. We'll check and see who's behind all of this. It won't take for too long." The female cop said as she and her group entered the bloody room before taking pictures of anything suspicious and checking the floors and walls with flashlights and cameras. Tifa tensed a little, as slight fear began to grow inside of her mentally. _Oh man.. I really wonder who did all of this? It's way too scary for me to think about it._ Tifa thought to herself quietly. After a couple of hours, the cops finally came up to Tifa. "Well, maam, we didn't find anything that seemed suspicious, but we did came across this little white card with some smears of blood upon it." They showed her the card; it said in red blood, _the scorpion._ Tifa slightly gasped in response to what she was reading. "The.. scorpion? Who on earth is that?" She said in shock. "We're not so sure. Maybe this person was the fone who prepared this murder already." One of the cops told Tifa. "Well, we need to figure out who really exactly is this 'scorpion' person is." Tifa said as she faced the cops. "Got it, Tifa. We'll be here for the rest of the day in order to check up on the murder that already happened. Take care, Tifa." The cops continued to do their search and research as they surveyed and explored the rest of the room. Meanwhile, Tifa remained quiet as her thoughts questioned her mind again. _Who exactly is the scorpion? Am I related to him?_ _Did he caused this mess to happen?_ She pondered over the thought before deciding to wait for the police to finish their task. In the meantime, she looked at the blood stained card intently, facing the words _the scorpion_ again and again. Could it be that the scorpion is in fact the true killer of the scene already?

Tifa placed both hands to her face as worry takened over her. It's been over twenty four hours since the police had researched everything and yet nothing new hasn't already been happened thus far. Tifa continued to worry as she saw some of the police exiting out of the door to the room that the bloody mess had already taken place since yesterday. "So, nothing? Nothing really?" Tifa said in a slight concerned tone while she waited for the police to gather up some more information soon. "Sadly, no. The only evidence we got is that card and the whole blood from the room. Sorry, maam." The cop apologized to Tifa. Tifa nodded her head. "Thank you though." She said as she watched the cops enter their police car before leaving the scene. Tifa stared at the card as she placed it between both of her delicate hands. _I'm starting to think that this could be the scorpion's plan so far.. I can feel it._ She thought. Tifa then continued to look down at her white card as her thoughts got the best of her. Tifa gave the bloody room one more look before entering inside of it, all by herself this time. She searched across the walls, everywhere, until she couldn't find anything else this time. _Hmm.. The scorpion is tricky. There's gotta be something else in here, I just know it._ Could the scorpion be really the person that's completely behind all of the mess? Tifa really wondered if that could be the final result. She then walked out of the room, as the blood then began to fade away since it's been a day old so far. Tifa then got a plan: she's going to report the supposed murder to the local news in order to find out exactly the real culprit this time. And she's not going to back down whatsoever.

* * *

 **Author's note: _Please let me know if this story needs some more development or something like that, because I still somewhat suffer from writer's block a little bit. But Chapter 2 is coming and I hope that_ _you guys had enjoyed it! See you soon._**


End file.
